Opération drabbles !
by xFan-FiiC
Summary: Entrez dans mon petit répertoire de drabbles sur bleach. Les couples ? Ils y serons un peu tous ! Les ratings ? Qui s'en soucie ? Ils y serons surement tous aussi ! Mais avancez prudemment, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber !
1. Yoh

Bien le bonjour à tout le monde !

Vous venez d'entrer dans mon petit répertoire de drabbles sur Bleach - La plupart seront sur le couple HitsuMatsu x.x ... probablement .-  
Bref !

L'auteur de ses drabbles ne changera pas, c'est uniquement moi, et sans l'aide de personne ! ~ *toute fière*  
Comme disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, sinon, l'histoire serait un gros bordel immonde.  
Il y aura des ratings différents - peut-être- et dans ce cas-là, je vous préviendrais en début de drabble.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Ce sera ma petite récompense :p


	2. Lavage

**AUTEUR : Toujours la même. **  
**PAIRING : HitsuMatsu - Du moins ça y fait allusion - **  
**RATING : Vous ne risquez rien. K. **

* * *

Neuf heures du matin, la vice-capitaine de la dixième division se réveille, un peu trop tôt à son goût, mais le sommeil ne veut apparemment plus d'elle, _tant pis_ se dit-elle, _je pourrais prendre plus de temps dans le bain_. Sauf qu'elle avait hormis un détail, qui n'était pourtant pas si petit que cela. _Je ne suis pas chez moi, c'est trop grand_ constata t-elle. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'il y à un bain pour elle.

Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, elle prend le temps de retirer ses sous-vêtements, car elle ne dort qu'avec, elle peigne correctement ses cheveux, admire sa peau de pêche quelques instants et sourit avant d'aller faire couler l'eau et d'y ajouter du produit mousseux. Elle aime particulièrement les bains avec de la mousse dedans. Elle y entre doucement, laissant s'échapper un soupire d'aise pour la température de l'eau.

La grande et belle femme plonge son corps entier sous l'eau, et profite de ce calme pour écouter les battements de son propre coeur en laissant ses oreilles dans l'eau. Cela l'amuse, comme une enfant. Alors elle rigole comme si elle s'amusait avec son nouveau jouet, un véritable enfant, elle rit toute seule dans la salle. Jusqu'au moment où la porte claque viollement contre le mur, s'arrachant de peu. Rangiku crie, surprise et rougit honteuse de peur qu'on ne l'ai vue rire bêtement.

Une petite silhouette se fait apercevoir dans le cadre de la porte, elle avance, et avec la lumière, Matsumoto découvre son capitaine au réveil, qui n'a apparemment pas remarqué sa présence. Elle pouffe. _Il est encore endormi_ se dit-elle. Elle pense qu'il pourrait très bien entrer dans son bain vu l'état dans lequel il est. Cela ne la dérange pas, qu'il y entre, elle n'a rien à cacher.

La chaleur de l'eau fait monter la vapeur dans la salle, le miroir se recouvre et devient flou tandis que l'air se fait plus lourd et chaud, les parties du corps de Rangiku hors de l'eau brillent tandis que le capitaine se frotte les yeux et baille, il à l'air de se réveiller enfin. Il jette un oeil vers la baignoire, le rideau cache, il jurerait pourtant qu'il y à quelqu'un à l'intérieur, et espère que ce n'est pas cette idiote de Matsumoto qui lui joue un mauvais tour.

Il s'avance vers le rideau et l'enlève d'un coup sec, il reste planté là tandis que sa vice-capitaine l'observe, souriante, heureusement que la mousse cache les trois quarts de son corps... sauf ses bouées. Son regard se pose sur une goutte d'eau sur la joue de Rangiku, elle glisse le long de son cou et fini entre sa poitrine. Le petit homme déglutit avant de se déconnecter de cette vue et de réaliser la scène.

« - _**MATSUMOTOOO !**_ Hurla t-il, le feu aux joues.  
- _Ne criez pas capitaine ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je me suis réveillée et je suis allée prendre un bain comme d'habitude, vous êtes entré tout seul !_ Rétorqua t-elle pour sa défense, une mine d'enfant collée à la figure.  
- _... Tu aurais pu fermer la porte à clé !_ Grogna Hitsugaya.  
- _D'ailleurs capitaine, pouvez-vous la fermer ? Et je suppose que vous aimeriez vous laver, vous savez, il y à assez de places pour deux._ Négocia la shinigami. »

Le maître du dragon de glace soupira longuement avant d'aller fermer la porte, un minimum d'intimité ne ferait pas de mal à sa lieutenante. Partager son bain ? Qu'elle idée ! C'était... inapproprié. Soudain, il se sentit tiré de force et supposa que c'était cette même femme qui le tirait dans l'eau. Il avait vu juste, malheureusement pour elle, la température de l'eau chuta brusquement et elle se mit à trembler.

Soupirant encore une fois, le capitaine se dit qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et tant que sa vice-capitaine n'allait pas plus loin, ça irait. Il ôta ses derniers vêtements trempes et fit couler une nouvelle eau chaude en s'efforçant de ne pas la refroidir. Il se sentait fondre.

« - _Merci capitaine !_ Fit la jeune femme gaiement.  
- _C'est exceptionnel._ Dit-il comme pour l'avertir.  
- _D'accord !_ Conclut-elle en réfléchissant à comment elle pourrait faire la prochaine fois. »

* * *

► **Mot de l'auteure** ◄ C'est mon tout premier drabble, je ne sais pas si il sera à la hauteur. Enfin bon. L'idée m'est venue quand j'étais moi-même dans un bain avec pleins de mousse, parce que j'adore ça aussi xD J'aime vraiment ce couple, je ne vois pas Toshirô avec Hinamori, et d'ailleurs je n'aime pas ce personnage tout court. Ce drabble aura _peut-être_ une suite, c'est à négocier, dans ce cas-là elle aura des allusions perverses. Je ne veux aucune copie, partielle ou intégrale de ce drabble, il est ma propriété et n'appartient à personne d'autre. Respectez un peu ceux qui osent partager, sans ça, vous n'auriez rien.

Reviews ? :p


	3. Glaçons

**A****UTEUR**** : Meeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**P****AIRING**** : HitsuMatsu, du moins, une allusion.**

**R****ATING**** : K !**

* * *

Ce sont les vacances d'été, et une personne en souffre plus que d'autres. Quoi de plus normal pour l'utilisateur du Zanpakuto de glace le plus puissant ? L'air chaud et les rayons du soleil sont étonnement puissants contre lui et le vident de toute énergie. Le voici affalé sur son propre bureau, transpirant et soufflant, ce n'est pas une position pour un capitaine, mais étrangement, il à mit cette règle de côté pour fondre dans son bureau. Il relève la tête et plisse les yeux, la chaleur fait que le décor ondule.

Il y à au moins une personne que cela réjouit, remarqua t-il à l'encontre de la vice-capitaine Matsumoto, bronzant tranquillement au soleil, en bikini et se fichant des shinigamis passants qui la regardent en chuchotant un commentaire à chaque fois. Pourtant, celle-ci cache ses yeux du soleil quelques instants et soupire avant de rentrer dans le bureau de son capitaine.

«_ Il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas capitaine ? Capitaine ?_ Commença t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau. »

Il ne répondit pas, puis finit par lui demander un verre d'eau également. Elle lui en servit un en le prévenant que le liquide transparent s'était réchauffé avec la température, il laissa s'échapper un autre soupire avant de dégainer son épée et de laisser quelques glaçons tomber dans le verre. Il eu honte d'utiliser Hyorinmaru de la sorte, c'était indigne, mais il en valait de sa survie, c'était donc nécessaire.

Rangiku l'observa un instant avant de tendre sa boisson, elle aussi voulait profiter du pouvoir de son capitaine, puis elle se souvint qu'il détestait la chaleur, et que son corps était en permanence froid. Sans qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle ôta son haori ainsi que son habit de shinigami et se colla à lui en soupirant d'aise.

« _Capitaine, pour une fois, je vous remercie d'être froid._ Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il rafraîchissait son verre d'eau. »

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire et il réagit au quart de tour. Il comptait la pousser sur le sol mais s'arrêta en chemin, il opta pour autre chose de plus subtil, bien que ça fasse une énorme tâche sur son statut si quelqu'un osait pénétrer dans cette salle.

Délicatement, il avança ses doigts tremblants vers le noeuds du bikini de la lieutenante qui retenait ses flotteurs. Il tira sur le fil et Matsumoto recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, au bord de l'étouffement, elle retint le tissu avec ses mains et sourire narquoisement.

« _Je ne vous pensais pas comme cela, capitaine. Mais si vous voulez jouer, allons-y._ Nargua Rangiku en ayant une nouvelle idée. »

Toshirô Hitsugaya déglutit, il ne savait pas encore de quoi était capable sa subordonnée quand elle s'y mettait, et cela allait sûrement le perdre un jour, quel malheur, il valait mieux l'avoir dans son camp quand il s'agissait de fourberies. Il dû servir de réfrigérateur à tous les membres du Gotei 13 en utilisant son épée... en guise de punition.

Et au loin, il vit sa lieutenante de nouveau en train de se dorer sous le soleil, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Tu me le paieras !S'encouragea t-il intérieurement, en espérant une revanche qu'il gagnerait cette fois.

* * *

►** Mot de l'auteure** ◄ Enfin, vu qu'il avait fait chaud cet après-midi - maintenant il y à de l'orage, génial - j'ai pensé à ce drabble, oui, mes petites idées viennent toujours quand je fais un truc banal. Je ne serais pas étonnée d'écrire quelque chose quand je me brosserais les dents. En espérant que ce drabble vous à plu. Aucune copie, partielle ou intégrale ne sera tolérée, ce drabble m'appartient et sans notre partage et nos écrits, vous n'auriez rien sur les sites comme Skyrock, donc soyez heureux et allez manger un cookie.


	4. Douleur

**A****UTEUR**** : C'est moi ! :D**

**P****AIRING**** : Heu, Orihime x Ulquiorra, je crois.**

**R****ATING**** : K+ ?**

C't'un très très très très très très petit drabble. XD - J'me suis surpassée quoua -.

* * *

Il était là, encore, droit devant, à seulement quelques mètres, si près de son toucher. Elle devait avancer, se rassurer, savoir qu'il était encore présent, qu'il n'était pas partit, que la force écrasante du Hollow ne l'avait pas tué. Ce sentiment régnant à l'intérieur d'elle, la rongeant, mêlant la tristesse de le perdre à la joie d'être sauver. Pourtant, l'issue de ce combat avait été décidée en avance, et elle n'était rien ni personne pour changer cela. Si elle avait pu bouger le petit doigt, elle l'aurait fait, mais sa faiblesse la retenait.

Être récupérée dans la base des ennemis par celui tant aimé, n'est-ce pas le rêve de nombreuses femmes ? Elle s'avança, tendant sa main au plus loin afin de toucher la sienne, mais elle partie en poussière et ses yeux émeraudes disparurent dans la pénombre. La jeune femme laissa ses perles salées couler le long de ses joues, la tristesse l'envahir, ravageant tous ses autres sentiments sur son passage. Même le bonheur et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son sauveur.

Ses genoux flanchèrent, elle tomba au sol, blessée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle cria, cherchant à faire évacuer son malheur et sa douleur. Tombant à quatre pattes et griffant le sol, seuls le bruit de ses pleurs se fit entendre dans cet endroit lugubre, signe de désespoir. Elle l'appela, puis se sentie tirée en arrière, sûrement était-ce son ami qui venait la récupérée, il tenait tant à elle. Mais pas dans le même sens. La jeune femme se débattit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se retrouva debout, encerclée par deux bras puissants qui la retenait encore et encore.

Je t'en prie, je t'en prie ! Supplia t-elle dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi, elle avait toujours, et rêvait toujours de fins heureuses, alors pourquoi cet homme devait disparaître, alors qu'il avait tant veillé sur elle tout ce temps ? Pourquoi le destin, le cours du temps était si cruel avec les personnes qui le voyait défiler ? Enfin, sa voix revint, tout ce qu'elle put hurler, fut le nom de son amant durant sa captivité, si c'en était réellement une.

« - ULQUIORRA ! REVIENS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Ne me laisse pas... Ulquiorra... »

* * *

Wouah. C'était... petit.

► **Mot de l'auteure** ◄ Je voulais à tout prix écrire un drabble sur le couple Ulquiorra x Orihime, car ils forment un beau couple, même si elle à été à la base enlevée, il à été le seul à ne pas l'insulter ou la battre, il lui à même confectionner un habit ! Un gentil geôlier. Avouons-le également, il est craquant. Si vous n'aviez pas compris, la jeune femme est Orihime Inoue, et le « sauveur » est Kurosaki Ichigo, le drabble se passe quand il bat l'arrancar. Plagiat interdit, partiel ou intégral, ce texte m'appartient, aussi court soit-il. - Vraiment un tout petit drabble xD -


	5. Sakura No Hana

** A****UTEUR**** : Pareil.**  
** P****AIRING**** : Allusion Shunsui x Nanao**  
** R****ATING**** : K.**

* * *

La couleur rose est délicate, belle, semblant fragile. Juste, jeter son regard vers le ciel et admirer à quel point elle est capable de s'éparpiller dans l'air, un spectacle magnifique. C'est comme admirer un coucher de soleil, sans s'aveugler. Les douces pétales roses effleurant vos joues et vos mains tendues, se déposant sur la paume de celle-ci, la chatouillant et reprenant son périple avec le vent doux. Ce moment magique, elle ne le loupera jamais, elle l'attend trop pour cela. C'est à chaque fois la même chose, qui se répète, encore, et encore. Un instant dont beaucoup se lasserais, et finirait par tourner le dos ainsi que les yeux. Mais elle, sourit chaque fois qu'elle à la chance de le voir. Et, elle est très chanceuse.

C'est à l'arrivée de son très cher Capitaine, qu'elle doit sans cesse reprendre sur sa fainéantise et le fait qu'il ne travaille jamais, il prend son temps à boire, à flirter avec de jolies filles bien formées, et à dormir. Ainsi qu'à râler après les ordres donnés. Ceci, il la donne à sa subordonnée, qui s'occupe de tout, organisation, rapports. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas la chance d'être une mannequin, et elle se maudit à ce propos à longueur de journée.

C'est une femme aux cheveux courts noirs, qu'elle attache toujours pour ne pas la gêner lorsqu'elle écrit un rapport. Elle est mince, n'est pas une perche, et n'a pas de super atouts féminins. Complexée, donc. Susceptible, pudique, trop souvent sérieuse. Elle ne se détend jamais, de quoi ne pas plaire à son capitaine. Mais au moins, il n'a rien à faire. Ce n'est pas comme chien et chat, ils ne se détestent pas, ne s'aboient pas dessus et ne s'insultent pas. C'est le contraire, aussi différent soit l'un, l'autre est habitué. Même si le non-intérêt que porte le capitaine est parfois exaspérant.

Néanmoins, sans ce comportement, leur relation serait différente, surement plate, sans vie. De simples paroles de Capitaine à lieutenante, et rien de plus. Mais là, c'est une confiance sans faille qui unie ses deux êtres. Ce dragueurs pervers et alcoolique à cette femme sans forme et trop sérieuse. Lui avec son manteau rose à fleurs, son chapeau cachant son haori de capitaine, et elle avec son uniforme impeccable.

Il y à une chose que Nanao aime par dessus tout chez son capitaine, en plus de sa présence. Ce sont les fleurs de cerisiers qu'il laisse derrière lui après son passage. Cet instant qu'il lui laisse, dédie. Comme si ces frêles pétales pouvaient transmettre toutes ses pensées envers la brune, sans besoin de parole, juste, en les regardant voleter dans tous les sens, avant qu'elles ne s'égarent ailleurs, dans le ciel.

« _Nanao-chan, que fixes-tu depuis quelques minutes ? C'est rare de te voir ailleurs !_ Fit gentiment une voix grave.  
- _Oh, capitaine, excusez mon comportement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a..._ Elle fut coupée dans son excuse.  
- _Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Nanao-chan ? Raconte moi à quoi tu pensais, je te pardonnerais après._ »

La teinte que prirent les joues de la concernée en y repensant fit rire le haut gradé, qui passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de celle-ci, les frottant. La jeune femme râla et lui ordonna d'arrêter ses taquineries, puis elle fut à court d'arguments, et de paroles lorsqu'il déposa délicatement un baiser sur son front.

* * *

► Mot de l'auteure ◄ Okay. Ce drabble est cheum. Mais faites-moi pars de vos avis quand même xD L'os NaLu est presque terminé, il me manque ce foutu lemon, et une conclusion. Je n'écrirais plus sur du nalu après, c'est trop dur... Et pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour le Shunsui x Nanao. Quand à la fiction, sachez que j'ai écris le prologue, je ferais le chapitre I après l'Os ICHIRUKI. Prochain drabble sur quel couple ? En attendant, plagiat interdit, merci de respecter mon petit travail


End file.
